The Nameless Fic
by KitsuneDewAddict
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. Crossover fic of Ronin Warriors and Gundam Wing. I suck at summaries…
1. A Surprise Meeting

  
Nameless Fic  
by KitsuneDewAddict and ShinraiHimura  
====================================================  


KDA: Uh, hi. I finally decided to start typing the first fic Shinrai and I wrote. It's called the Nameless Fic and it's been in progress sinceuh, Shinrai, how long HAVE we been writing this?  
SH: *shrugs* August 2001, I think.   
KDA: woah, it's been a while since we started the Nameless. Anyway, this fic is seriously strange and just weird. It's a crossover fic of Ronin Warriors and Gundam Wing and some other anime later on will show up.  
SH: Will you start it all ready!  
KDA: Fine. Neither of us owns Ronin Warriors, Gundam Wing, or any other anime that makes its way into the fic. Rena, Mesha, and any other original character belongs to us. So don't take them! *mutters* as if anyone would want our characters...  
  
// = thinking  
**** = scene change  


On with the fic!  
====================================================  


  
Dais looked bewildered at the huge machine that crashed in his bathroom. Then a hatch on the burgundy thing opened and a blond man fell out.  
What was that!? the irritated voice of Kale was heard yelling from his room. Dais rolled his eye, muttering something about Kale's mother being a female dog.  
Then he noticed the blond man had started to move.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hey wake up! We're going to the drill field. a quiet voice of a brunette teen with blue violet eyes said as she tried to get her black haired friend to wake up.  
Drill field again? the black haired girl moaned as she got up. It seems that everyday we go to the drill field. My shoulder still hurts from when I slammed the rifle down in fifteen-count manual.  
Well that's your fault.  
No it isn't, I had the hiccups! the black haired girl stated as she pulled off her pajama top.  
Yeah, sure. I believe that like I believe the Drill Sergeant has lime green hair. the girl with light brown hair muttered as she kept watch for the Drill Sergeant.  
He does? Wow, I never knew that! the emerald eyed girl laughed.  
Will you shush and get ready?!  
Okay, okay.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
the blond man moaned as he attempted to pick himself off the floor.  
Who are you? How did you get here? Dais demanded.  
My name is Zechs Marquis. the blond man said, coughing as he stood up. Zechs glanced at the rubble in what had been a bathroom. Where exactly are we?  
The Nether Realm. a blue-haired lady in a kimono answered from the doorway.  
Lady Kyra, this is Zechs Marquis Dais started but Kyra cut him off with a glare.  
I know whet Bug-eyes and Wolfidiot. Nubie, too. she said irately.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
_DING DONG_  
The doorbell rang startling everyone except the ebony haired girl walking on her hands, who did flips to the door. She opened the door and stared at the man there. Mr. K, the youngest, newest, and best looking teacher at her high school.  
Mr. K stared back at the dark haired girl with jade eyes in a skimpy black and green exercise outfit.  
Mr. K! What are you doing here? the fifteen year old asked, being the first to recover from shock.  
uh my car broke down. the aristocratic history teacher said. Then the girl noticed that it was raining.  
Come in, Mr. Khushrenada. the girl spoke, pulling him inside.  
two girls yell as they run up the driveway to the mansion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Company, fall in! the drill sergeant yelled.  
Oh man! the black haired girl exclaimed as she hopped down the hall putting on her shoes. Why didn't you wake me before 0600?  
I did three times, and each time you said you were getting up. the brunette replied.  
And you believed me?  
  
Late again, Johnson and Michizure! Johnson, that's the third time this week!  
I'm sorry, Drill Sergeant. It won't happen again.  
I know it won't. Both of you are on night watch third shift now. You won't be drilling in the morning anymore. Ashley Michizure and Mesha Johnson looked at each other shocked, then saluted the drill sergeant. Thank you, Sir! Mesha exclaims in her happiness.  
The drill sergeant glared and yells in Mesha's face, I AM NOT A SIR! I WORK FOR A LIVING! GIVE ME FORTY NOW!!!  
B-I-T-E me and brush your teeth! Mesha mutters as she gets into the front leaning rest position. Then she gets the sudden feeling of impending doom. /I should not have said that./ she thinks as the drill sergeant orders the whole company to drop and give him fifty. /Ninety ugh. I'm so going to kick his butt one day. Watch, I'm going to poison him someday or get him so drunk that makes a fool of himself at a party./ Mesha glares at the old sergeant.  
  
After the push-ups were done and the rest of the company stopped grumbling at Mesha, she and Ashley returned to the barracks.  
Yay, we get more sleep! Mesha said, collapsing on her bed with a sleepy grin.  
You can sleep if you want to, but I'm going to practice. Ashley replied, So if someone in the company attempts to prank you, you're on your own til lunch.  
Fine, tell Bengali to have coffee waiting for me for our shift. Mesha spoke with her face in her pillow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KDA: Well, that's it for this chapter. Just so you know, this fic is going to be insanely long.  
SH: You got that right. *sips can of Mountain Dew*  
Both girls: REVIEW!


	2. Someone needs driving lessons

KDA: Here's the next chapter!  
SH: Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
_  
DING DONG_  
The doorbell rang again.  
Say what?! a girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes exclaimed.  
Trieze is from the future, Sara. Rena said. The reddish-brunette shook her head, Not that. The thing about elementals.  
What are Treize Khushrenada asked.  
Elementals are spirits with powers over the elements: fire, water, earth, air, and of course spirit. These spirits are born inside a human and can awaken if they are needed to defend the world from evil. the ash haired blue eyed Karna Rei Fuan said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We have an hour before our shift. Whadda ya say we go and grab a burger from the cafeteria. Mesha suggests to Ashley.  
I thought you hated cafeteria food. she commented.  
I do, but in this case I'll make an exception. The nearest restaurant is forty-five minutes away.  
I see.  
  
45 minutes later  
You all set?  
Yes, Sergeant Major! Mesha and Ashley chorus.  
Then get to your post.  
Can I drive there? Mesha asked. The sergeant major laughed heartly, Sure, just don't wreak anything.  
Thank you, Sergeant Major! Mesha saluted and ran to the vehicle locker with Ashley right behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Karna, you forgot life and death. Seven elements, six elementals. Rena said, once upside-down.  
Yeah, and death is the only male elemental. He's a demon. Karna blinked then asked, But how did you know?  
Rena grinned, He told me. Kidding. Through he has been following me a lot. she righted herself and continued, But seriously, my father told me.  
Death has been following you? Anubis asked.  
Death follows life. Karna said suddenly.  
Karna's done it again. Rena laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
_  
R-rrrr-rrr-vrumm! _The engine roared to life and tore screaching out of the parking lot.  
Hey hey, I got it to work! Mesha exclaimed happily. Ashley gripped the door handle for dear life. Oh you pretty chitty chitty bang bang, chitty chitty bang bang we love you, and our pretty chitty chitty bang bang, chitty chitty bang bang loves us too. Hi chitty, low chitty, anywhere we go on chitty chitty we depend. Mesha sang.  
I am never driving with you ever again! Ashley yelled as the humvee came to a screaching halt next to their guard post.  
Wow! I'm impressed! You're actually on time for a change! Someone get the news, the papers, alert the media! a violet eyed, chestnut haired guy who looked to be about fifteen teased.  
Don't tease me, Preach. Mesha said in mock sadness. Ashley couldn't get her hands to let go of the door handle.  
Just jokin'. Here's your flashlight, walkie-talkie, and coffee. You okay there, Ashie? The guy with the meter-long braid was called Preacher' because he always had a priest's collar on.  
She's fine, don't worry. Is the coffe freshbrewed? Columbian or French Roast? Mesha asked.  
Fresh and I think it's French Roast.  
Who cares about the coffee!? You should never be allowed to drive ever again!! Ashley exclaimed, prying her hands off the handle and glaring at the green eyed girl, who didn't seem to hear her.  
Yuck! You know I hate French Roast!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What are these Dais asked.  
Elementals are spirits. They each have their own power and there are seven main elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Spirit, Life, and Death. Well, I suppose Spirit and Life are the same thing Karna said, then stopped and thought for a moment.   
Mia walked in from grocery shopping, Well, I wish you would have told me we were having guests. I would have gotten more rice and vegetable for dinner. Everyone exchanged glances.  
Mia, we were just leaving Dais, Kyra, and Anubis spoke at the same time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
KDA: *grins* Mesha's driving is worse than mine! And that's saying something!  
SH: Yeah, but Mesha didn't run over the SAME curb THREE times! Plus Mesha didn't chase someone on a bike, unlike you, KDA.  
KDA: So? Some people actually enjoy my driving.  
SH: Only lunatics like Yami Bakura like your driving.  
KDA: Anyway, REVIEW!


	3. Finally getting interesting

KDA: Here's where it starts getting interesting. ^_^  
SH: You should really make these chapters longer, KDA.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Preacher, you sure this is coffee? Mesha asked, taking a sip. She got no response. /Preach's probably sleeping on the job./ she thought, glancing at the tied and gagged Ashley. Getting bored of watching her friend try and get out of the ropes, Mesha walked around her post, looking at the hanger from time to time. She had heard rumors that the remnants of the Wing Zero and the other gundams were being stored there. But no one had yet to verify that, for the hanger was completely off-limits.  
A dry twig snapped a few yards off on the other side of the gate. Ashley exclaimed something, staring behind her friend as Mesha turned to look and was knocked to the ground by the intruder. Mesha's walkie-talkie broke as it, the flashlight, and the coffee hit the pavement.  
My coffee! Mesha exclaimed as the intruder crushed it. She jumped up and kicked the japanese teen in the balls. He immediately doubled over in pain. Footsteps approached as Mesha retrieved her flashlight.  
Heero, have you jumped Mesha yet? the voice of Preacher called out. The guy on the ground moaned a little and Ashley was silent for some strange reason. Mesha hid in the shadows in anticipation of beating Preacher to a bloody pulp.   
As Preacher's meter long braid came into view, she sneezed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No, stay a while, please! Mia pleaded.  
Really we can't. Big machines have been crashing into our home. My bathroom is completely destroyed. Dais said.  
That's nothing compared to the wreak of the west wing. Kale commented.  
Big machines? What big machines? Sara asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.  
I don't know. They're really big, looks like they have a samurai sort of armor, and they've got beam weapons of some sort. Kyra began when Zechs butts in, Mobile suits. Epyon is the one I fell out of.  
Mobile suits? Real mobile suits? This I gotta see! Rena said.  
How do you know of mobile suits? Treize inquired.  
My parents used to tell me stories about them. Mostly stories about the Gundams. she replied.  
Treize was intrigued.  
Yeah, um, Epyon is a Gundam that has the Zero System on it.  
  



End file.
